Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to novel electroactive systems. The disclosure further relates to electronic devices having at least one active layer made using such an electroactive system.
Description of the Related Art
In organic photoactive electronic devices, such as organic light emitting diodes (“OLED”), that make up OLED displays, one or more electroactive layers are sandwiched between two electrical contact layers. In an OLED, there is an organic photoactive layer which emits light through a light-transmitting electrical contact layer upon application of a voltage across the electrical contact layers.
It is well known to use organic electroluminescent compounds as the photoactive component in light-emitting diodes. Simple organic molecules, conjugated polymers, and organometallic complexes have been used. Devices that use electroluminescent materials frequently include one or more added electroactive layers, which are positioned between the electroluminescent layer and a contact layer. A hole transport layer can be positioned between the electroluminescent layer and the hole-injecting contact layer. The hole-injecting contact layer may also be called the anode. An electron transport layer can be positioned between the electroluminescent layer and the electron-injecting contact layer. The electron-injecting contact layer may also be called the cathode.
There is a continuing need for electroactive layers and ways of forming them for use in electronic devices.